fracaso
by Dama azul 1
Summary: si no te hubiara culpado estaria aun conmigo si no me hubiera ido yo no tendria mis ideas claras creo que esto fue lo mejor para ambos


Yo no soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes solo me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas en fin si esta larga díganme plis 12 páginas en Word es mucho no 

Pov. Soul

Todo comenzó hace 8 años era un noche lluviosa demasiado densa como para andar caminado por la calle esa noche ella y yo discutimos fue la última vez que la volví a ver y la última conversación que mantuve con ella.

-soul escúchame de una buena vez –grito tratando de mantener la calma en su voz

-qué demonios quiere deje en paz -dije hostilmente

-escúchame no es nuestra culpa que la misión haya fracasado- trato de consolar

- pero la misión era de lo más sencilla que cualquier otra de nivel 4-

-tú mismo lo has dicho se supone pero se complico por mi culpa no así que soul eater sal de una vez de tu habitación si quieres culpar a alguien ven y dímelo en la cara – refuto al final con un tono de furia.

-_creo que tiene razón soul- _

Dijo un pequeño demonio que estaba sobre un piano

_-ella tubo toda la culpa porque sufres contigo mismo ella tiene toda la culpa si no hubiera resbalado el kishin no le hubiera roto el brazo-_

_-cállate de una buena vez- le hice cerrar la boca_

_-haz lo que te plazca mientras tanto sigue encerrado-_

Volví en mí escuchando la voz de mi compañera llamando constantemente.

-soul ya responde algo-

-basta ya cállate de una buena vez – abrí la puerta –que es lo que quieres-

-hablar contigo de lo que te está molestando-

-no me salgas con eso Maka no tengo razón alguna para estar con este tipo de tonterías deja me dé una vez-

-no- detuvo la puerta –déjame hablar soul-

-vete no quiero hablar contigo no estoy de humor además a ti no te incumbe en nada lo que me ocurra-

-claro que sí que acaso no somos compañeros amigos-

-no ya déjame de una maldita vez- abrí completamente la puerta ella estaba en frente mío ella con la mano enyesada, levante la mano inconscientemente y lo único que vi fue la cara de Maka inundada en lagrimas y con los ojos perdidos en alguna parte de la pared después de haber recibido una bofetada de mi parte ella menciono algo que no puede escuchar

-yo no soporto tanto es la peor herida que me han hecho en mi vida- susurro solo para ella se dirigió a su habitación dando un portazo a entrar toda la noche la escuche llorar hasta que más o menos a eso de la 3 de la mañana escuche que abrían la llave del la regadera al parecer se estaba bañando me levante y espere afuera del mismo pensando en lo que le avía dicho

-soy un tonto- susurre –me disculpare en cuanto salga creo que lo amerita-

Espere un rato e incluso me quede dormido en el corredor abrí los ojos nuevamente pero note que la puerta estaba abierta y me dejo un nota

_ Soul _

_Lamento en verdad todas las tonterías que te dije y la responsabilidad del fracaso de la misión es mi culpa dejo esta nota para decirte que para cuando despiertes tendrás la total libertad de que ya no me volverás a ver iré a estudiar al extranjero para hacerme más fuerte prometo regresar y no ser la misma tonta de siempre._

_Te amo pero hasta luego_

_Maka albran _

Salí corriendo a su habitación pero ella no estaba su cama tendida, sobre ella su pijama, su armario estaba lleno de su ropa creo que no viajo pesado, en su tocador su cepillo pero sus perfumes estaban en el mismo lugar sus libros todo baje las escaleras rápidamente pero no estaba su acostumbrada chaqueta negra salía a la calle pero era tarde ella se había ido.

Pov. Maka

Las lagrimas me comienzan a salir de los ojos cundo Salí del baño lo vi tiernamente dormido pero centre mis ideas entre a mi cuarto una maleta estaba sobra mi cama tome una hoja de mi escritorio y comencé a escribir mi adiós para soul.

Baje las escaleras lenta pero decidida tome mi chaqueta abrí la puerta y le cerré lentamente tome camino hacia shibuse entre a la sala de shinigami-sama y junto a él esperando Justin

-hola hola Maka-chan que raro que quieras ir a una misión con Justin-

-no se preocupe shinigami-sama Maka-chan es muy apreciada por mí la cuidare bien créame regresaremos en 8 años Maka-chan esta lista-

-Listo Justin-san podemos irnos-

Salimos de la sala de shinigami-sama ya era de día los chicos del la escuela estaba entrando y me tope con kid

-Maka a dónde vas ya es hora de entrar a la escuela-

-no ya no estudio en shibuse ahora iré con Justin-san a un viaje de entrenamiento regresare dentro de 8 años-

-pero- replico

-cuida a soul por favor- vámonos Justin-san-

Deje a kid solo con la palabra en la boca al amanecer salimos de la ciudad y empezamos la travesía.

-_Que Maka se va qué demonios está ocurriendo.-_ Salí corriendo para ver si ese dato era cierto me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre.

-padre me podrías decir porque Maka se va de la escuela-replique por un respuesta.

-pues veras ella no solo de va de la escuela si no de la cuidad-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-vamos esa fue su decisión no mía kid-kun Maka-chan me lo pidió por un problema que tuvo con su compañero-

-que riño con soul-

-si-ignoro por completo porque y el motivo pero ella no regresara mas-

-de acurdo informare a los maestros de la suspensión y ausencia de Maka pero seguirá con su estudio verdad –

-claro que si después de todo ella se fue con un asesor para ver sus progresos-

-se refiere a Justin-

-Correcto-

Salí del deth room para ir a clases entre al salón y note que ya todos estaba dentro no mencione nada del tema hasta el pase de lista entro como siempre el maestro stain que venía con su típica silla ruidosa y cayendo al piso como siempre después de haber tropezado con el marco de la puerta tome mi lugar y el maestro comenzó a hablar

-bien chicos comencemos con el pase de lista- lo interrumpió la entrada de soul a el salón

-me permite entrar - pregunto agitado mirando de un lado a otro ya sabía que o a quien mejor dicho buscaba

-claro soul-kun mientras más mejor-

El tomo asiento cundo el maestro ya había dado comenzó a tomar lista pasando nombre por nombre cundo pensé que soul se iba a derrumbar en cuanto dijera la noticia-

-albran, Maka- nadie respondió

Me levante de mi asiento listo para dar la noticia como si alguien fuera morir o algo así y dije- Maka ya no asistirá a clases normales ella salió de imprevisto en un programa de educación que mi padre implemento para los conocimiento y prácticas en situaciones de riesgo para el técnico-

-ha gracia por el dato kid-kun- prosiguió la lista

-soul amigo porque a cara larga esa es una buena noticia Maka ocupo el lugar de ore-sama des-dijo black star

-soul esto es de improviso lo que me interesa saber es porque se pelaron Maka y tu-

-ya lo sabías-susurro

-claro mi padre me informo de todo cual fue l problema soul-

Se quedo en silencio toda la clase saliendo de clases me empeñe en entablar una plática con el pero el solo decía sí, no, quizás, que tal sí, eso piensa o tienes razón parresia privado por alguna razón conforme el paso de 1 año le asignaron compañeros de alto rendimiento pero ninguno funciono en el acoplamiento así que al igual que Justin se volvió un guadaña mortal por su propia mano ya pasados los 5 año tomo una reputación increíblemente buena entre todas las armas ya han pasa 7 años que aducir verdad no han pasado por alto hasta una mañana que tenía que entregar informes de varia misiones cuando escuche una gran noticia y vía cierta persona mi padre hablaba con alguien en el espejo

-hola hola shinigami-sama cuanto tiempo sin verle- una vos femenina como de una mujer madura.

-ha pero si es la pequeña Maka-chan mira cuanto has crecido eres ya todo una mujer como puedo ver ha te dejaste crecer el cabello verdad ahora si eres la viva imagen de tu madre-

-gracia para mí es un alago-

--Dime que necesitas o porque tu llamada-

-vera ya han pasado 7 años desde que me fui y quería pedir un favor-

-si die Maka-

- me preguntaba si podría trabajar en la escuela como maestra cuando regarse el próximo año-

-no se eso depende de la crítica de Justin-

-shinigami-sama un gusto volverlo a ver si sobre eso Maka-chan ya está lista para regresar a decir verdad su progreso ha sido simplemente sorprendente ya logro una coordinación de alma como todo una técnico de elite y sabe contrarrestar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Justin-kun no traes los audífonos no es así-

-así bueno eso es una larga historia muy cruel por cierto- en una esquina de la habitación con una aura oscura en su totalidad.

-padre interrumpo verdad-

-kid-kun- dijo la rubia sobre saltada con mi aparición

-m…ma…maka eres tu verdad- tartamudee su nombre mientras mi cara se sonrojaba—

-Si soy yo cuanto tiempo que tal han estado todos-

Por un momento me quede admirando a la Maka que tenía enfrente era tan perfectamente simétrica en todo el significado de la palabra me había quedado pasmado ante ella solo con una mirada de admiración que le incomodo mucho pero tuve que responder a su pregunta

-si todos estamos bien creo que te tendremos por acá muy pronto verdad

-si solo que no le digas a nadie este secreto por favor-

-si no hay problema seré una tumba-

-Gracia me retiro shinigami-sama y kid es un gusto ver que estén bien sayonara-

Maka regresara –Salí de la oficina con una gran sonrisa demasiado simétrica para ser la mía cundo en el corredor me tope con black star.

-kid porque tan alegre hace mucho que no te veía así algo bueno en el día-

-claro pero es un secreto que no le contare a nadie-fanfarronee

Así creo que la próxima vez que vea a Maka tendré que contarle a los chicos días antes la gran nueva pero mi panorama se nublo cundo vi a soul caminando solo en el corredor su mirada era como siempre cortante y fría no sabía si contare a él lo que me había enterado decidí no decírselo pasamos ambos de largo sin una sola palabra sentí que era egoísta guardaba esa noticia y esa alegría solo para mí.

Pov. Maka

Ha es de día y ha pasado un año entero para mi retorno me siente extraña y desubicada con mi cuerpo cundo salí era muy plana y ahora no paso desapercibida sin que los hombres volteen a verme prefiero esta como antes y a lo dejos vi la ciudad de la que hace 8 años Salí es tan nostálgico y abrumador que habrá cambiado mientras estuve fuera quiero saberlo algo que me tiene preocupada soul me abra perdonado mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos junto con mi música por Justin no me había quitado los audífonos pero le entendía de todos modos

-Maka ya hemos llegado el esto del camino hay que caminar-

-de acurdo- baje de la carreta en la que veníamos y caminamos un rato por el inmenso desierto pareció poco el camino de 2 horas entramos a la ciudad y empezamos el recorrido hacia la escuela, al llegar a la entrada eran eso de las 3 de la tarde hora de salida en la misma salieron los chicos y justo de tras de ellos un joven de cabello azul celeste gritando y detrás de él una chica de cabello negro largo como el mío solo que el de ella en una coleta y grite

-black star, tsubaki-

Ambos regresaron la mirada al escuchar mi voz

-MAKA –CHAN ERES TÚ EN VERDAD-

Y el grito de black star mientras corría hacia mí fue estremecedor me abrazo pero hubo dos problemas que hizo que lo primero que recibiría de mi era un _**maka-chop**_ dejándolo en el piso diciendo

-no hay duda es Maka-

-Cuanto tiempo- dejo tsubaki- ya te extrañaba que tal el viaje de regreso dime que has hecho –

-ha sido muy agotador en verdad- vi a kid acercándose para ver el alboroto armado por black star y yo de tras de el crona que parresia mucho más alegre y confiada que antes

-maka –dijo la peli rosa -has regresado-

-que ya paso un año desde que te vi Maka y cambiaste mucho- dijo kid

-QUEEEE!!!!!!-gritaron todos al unisonó

-eres un malvado kid como pudiste ocultarnos eso durante un año- replico black star

Después fue acompañado por una voz familiar que hacía que me estremeciera diciendo

-así que por eso estaba feliz ese día verdad kid que egoísta te has vuelto

La voz era de soul voltee para verle con una cara muy molesta se acerco ami me tomo de la mano y dio un brinco muy grande nos alejamos de lo demás

-soul suéltame ya –

-no, tu bienes con migo gritona además eres la misma torpe y débil que ante solo que has cambiado por el exterior – rio levemente

-grave error eater suéltame- junte mis manos y forme una esfera era mi alma – protección de exclusión- se formo una esfera a mi alrededor y el de soul- te dije que re una mala idea no-

Bajamos al piso y tome la primera palabra

-soul ya he regresado para trabajar como maestra en la escuela- quitándome los audífonos

-Maka tomaste la peor costumbre de Justin no quietarte los audífonos al hablar con alguien es de mala educación como tu decías que paso-con u tono burlón

-solo me los quito para cundo son persona que si merecen la pena de escuchar-

-no está molesta por lo de la ultima vez- quebranto la voz

-no hay problema soul yo te amo después de todo veo que te volviste una arma de shinigami-sama perdón no te pude ayudar me sentí tan herida en ese momento tus palabras me hirieron bastante pero eso fue a la antigua yo en este momento no hay problema pero en tiempos pasados si los abría todo un drama –

-crees que soy alguien importante todavía-

-por supuesto la primera persona en mi vida sobreviví ocho años por ti-

-porque te sacrificaste por un tonto como yo-

-porque eres el tonto al que yo amo y eso no cambiara así hubiera muerto quería escuchar nuevamente la melodía de tu voz como entes pero…-comencé a llorar y el habiente no ayudo en nada también comenzó a llover

-ha cambiado mucho pareces triste todo el tiempo y tu cara no culta nada que te paso fue mi culpa te infecte con la sangre oscura-

Levanto la mirada para ver como sostenía una daga contra mí

-soul soy una tonta no es verdad regreso solo para morir pero así lo desceba perdón por todo gracia por todo y adiós-

Es ese momento me detuvo lanzando el cuchillo a un lado y tomándome entre sus brazos

-TONTA EL QUE SE DEBE DISCULPAR SOY YO POR TODO LO DE ESA NOCHE –grito- ya lo recordé todo porque paso el fracaso de la misión fue mi error Maka perdón me siento estúpido le hice daño a la persona que daba color a mi cielo música a mi corazón y felicidad a mi mundo lúgubre dude de ti y te hice experimentar el dolo y la tristeza me quise arrepentir esa noche disculparme pero tú ya no estabas mi dulce ángel yo me perdí en la tristeza yo sabía que tú eras la persona que tenía un color diferente a las demás dime quiere regresar al pasado conmigo-

Levante la mirada y sentí que un fragmento de mi no estaba en su lugar-

-volver tú dices ¿porque eres tan frio?

-porque mi corazón no estaba en su lugar-respondió

Me aferre a él sin tomar en cuenta nada ese fragmento que se encontraba en la obscuridad desapareció y dio ami vida el calor que había perdido en aquel sueño aquella noche-

-prométeme que no nos rendiremos y estaremos juntos-

-te prometo un mañana en el cual jamás abra soledad, la tristeza no existirá y el deseo que tienes no sucumbirá- afirmo

Pov soul

Que nostálgico creo que por fin encontré lo que faltaba mis recuerdos de un cielo iluminado por mil luces era real después de todo estábamos juntos hace mucho que no podía tenerte junto a mí y quería decirte mil y un palabras lo más rápido para que continuaras en mis sueños pero ahora tenía a la persona que más quería de regreso conmigo claro con la eminente riesgo de separación por parte de shinigami-sama en las probables misiones que tenía por delante.

-soy un egoísta Maka no pensé en el daño que te podía hacer solo me deje ir por mi odia me domino la locura-

-ya no te preocupes por eso lo comprendo-me susurro al oído

-que tal vemos de regreso a casa- menciono

-claro estoy muerta de cansancio después de viaje desde Italia-

-veo que fuiste por todas partes del mundo-

-sí pero creo que mañana te van a regañar por el rapto de hoy-

-no me interesa en nada eso solo admitiré que te e raptado y admitiré todos los cargos que se me impliquen-

De rato decidimos dejarnos de mojar y fuimos a la casa ambos estábamos empapados y decidimos cambiarnos de ropa Maka fue a su habitación par a tomar otra ropa pero ella me llamo algo apenada

-soul me prestaría una de tus camisetas-se sonrojo

-que ocurre ya no te gusto tu ropa-

-no es que ya no me queda- completo- es demasiado chica para mí-

-de acurdo espera un momento –entre a mi cuarto tome una camisa de botones que utilizaba muy poco solo eventos de gala o oficiales recorrí el pasillo a su habitación toque la puerta- aquí tienes espero no te quede muy grande-

-ha gracias-respondo -espero no te moleste mucho pero mañana saldré a comprar algo de ropa-

-increíble todo esto en verdad-

-he a que te refieres- pregunto

-primero te quejabas de no temer nada de atributos y ser una plana y ahora que tienes más te quejas se ellos quien entiende a las mujeres que cambia de punto de vista cada vez que quieren-

-mooo no te burle pero dime una cosa entonces desde tu punto de vista soul- Salió del cuarto con la camiseta negra que le di- crees que me veo más atractiva de este modo- se agacho para verme a los ojos mi maldito subconsciente me traiciono y hiso que me sonrojara todo me sobresalte la asuste haciendo que ambos calleáramos en una posición no muy conveniente lo que hice nada mas sonreírle y retirarme de ella. De pues ella dijo en tono bajo

-me pregunto ¿a que saben tus labios soul?- murmuro

-dijiste algo ma…-

Antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya tenía sus labios presionando sobre los míos cundo tome control sobre las sensaciones en mi cuerpo fui capaz de corresponderle de la misma manera

-que me ocultan tus labios que callados están Maka eres como un libro abierto cundo estas junto a mi contéstame algo con sinceridad –

-dime –respondió en un susurro cortante

-¿Por qué traes puestas esa muñequeras? son las que solías ocupar cuando te lastimabas las muñecas al entrenar o cundo en verdad te habían dañado en una pelea-

-bueno hace tiempo trate de hacer una locura en una práctica con Justin fe cundo mi padre se ausento un tiempo de la cuidad no sé si lo notaste-

-claro que si un mes sin él fue alegría y libertad de prácticas para mí cuéntame que trataste de hacer-

-te vas a enfadar soul y mucho –

Flash black-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-veras cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe de gracia al kishin una escenas nublo mi vista con lagrimas provoco que el demonio escapara sin antes dejarme inconsciente en el pavimento_

_-no no puede ser verdad otra vez me ocurrió fracase ahhhhh –grite al poco rato Justin-san me llevo a un hospital parresia ida todo una tonta con las muñecas fracturadas no podía hacer si o hubiera sido que mi padre fue por mi fue cuando esa noche tome mi peor elección _

_Fin de flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-cual fue Maka-

-quitarme la vida de una buena vez lo que los malditos demonios no han hecho-se empezó a retirar las muñequeras dejando ver dos grandes marcas de cortadas en cada una de ella.

-tonta porque lo hiciste-replique un tono furioso y preocupante

- te enojaste lo sabia-se encogió de los brazos

- no, no es por eso solo que porque tomar una decisión tan precipitada Maka en que estabas pensando-

-en nada soul ese era el problema el recuerdo de tus palabras de cierto modo resonaban en mi cabeza constantemente era lo único que me aquejaba la últimas palabras que cruzamos-

-así que en eso consistía bueno si ese es el caso no dejare que te hagas más daño así porque si así lo haces yo sufriré lo mismo o quizás el doble que tú me entiende pequeña tonta-

-ve vamos a dormir de una buena vez-

Tome a Maka entre mis manos y la lleve a mi habitación la recosté en mi cama y yo solo me recosté a un lado de la misma tomando su mano

-júrame que no te harás daño de nuevo Maka-

-te lo prometo solo si no lo amerito de acurdo-se acurruco- ven no quiero dormí sola-

Me levante del suelo y me acomode junto a ella asegurándome de no ser merecedor de un maka-chop como lo había hecho black star hace una horas atrás pero sin que yo me moviera mucho ella se había acomodado junto a mi entre mis manos era tan cálida comúnmente tendría que haber utilizado de dos a tres sabanas mas para estar igual de cálido el habiente en un momento ella callo rendida y solo me quede un rato despierto para poder verla dormir en un instante toda la habitación se lleno de su dulce aroma a fresa desde que la conozco y tengo uso de razón siempre ha utilizado ese aroma, la fragancia que ahora me daba una razón para caer dormido junto a ella y no tarde mucho en dormir junto a mi precioso ángel. 


End file.
